Il est où le mode d’emploi ?
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Série Petit OS : Numéro 84› ... Heero a un léger souci avec Duo. Trouvera t’il une solution à celui-ci ? ... YAOI


Titre : **Il est où le mode d'emploi ?**

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OCC bien sûr… **_(Number 84) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_En lisant le titre je me suis dis, mais qu'est-ce qu'un mode d'emploi vient faire dans l'histoire ???__  
__Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle vision… lol… __  
__Merci Cat !‼ ‼ ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
_Ecrit les 17 et 18 février 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 19 février 2008 à 09h10._

Petit OS du mardi **- 16**…

Gardez à l'esprit que les miracles n'existent pas.  
Quoi ! J'essaie juste de sauver ma peau (lol).  
Pas la peine d'en dire plus le texte parlera de lui-même.  
Donc, je commence par m'excuser de la médiocrité de ce texte et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 83 du mardi 12 février 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **caro06** (2 fois (lol) - **Lysanea** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **natakukazuki** - **cristalsky** - **Coquillette** - **Babel56** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **LN** - **L'ange gardien** - **yaone-kami** - **littledidi11** - **Iroko** - **kela** et **mimi**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Il est où le mode d'emploi ?**

**

* * *

**

J'aurais dû demander à ses parents, la fois où je les ai rencontrés, s'ils avaient un mode d'emploi pour leur fils !  
Même après 5 ans que je le connais, plus 2 de, cours-moi après et plus si tu m'attrapes, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé toutes les options de Duo Maxwell.

-

« Salut 'Ro tu as regardé la télé hier soir ? Que je suis bête. Non, un baka. Tu étais sur internet à mater popol en folie ou gros nénés à têter. Ou alors tu étudiais encore et encre et encore. Vous en êtes où d'ailleurs en ce moment ? Tu arrives à t'en sortir avec ton boulot à côté ? Ah au fait, Wufei a l'intention de se faire tatouer un truc autour d'un de ses tétons. Je suis tenté. C'est vrai quoi. Un tatouage c'est érotique. Enfin tout dépend aussi du tatouage et d'où il se trouve, mais… … … Ben il est passé où ? »

Quatre le meilleur ami de Duo qui ne couchera jamais avec lui, au risque de se faire torturer par son amant. Ce qui ne serait pas sans déplaire au concerné d'ailleurs… Se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire à la tête qu'avait Duo en cherchant Heero autour d'eux.

« Quatre, il est où ? »

« Il a bifurqué au bout de 15 secondes. »

« Whoua… Il va de plus ne plus vite. »

« Tu vas finir pas le décourager de s'approcher de toi. »

« C'est moi qui suis venu à lui et non l'inverse. Tu crois qu'il est puceau ? »

Quatre cligna des yeux en fixant Duo avec étonnement.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« J'en sais rien moi… Trowa ne parle pas en dormant ? »

« Lorsque Trowa dort, moi aussi. Crois-moi. J'ai besoin de récupérer après qu'il ait fait de moi sa chose. »

« Que c'est poétique. Tu t'es déjà travesti en fille ? »

Quatre prit un air de réflexion profonde avant de lui répondre.

« Hum, en soubrette une fois et aussi en petite infirmière. »

« Moi j'aimerais être le petit chaperon rouge. »

Quatre sourit.

« Ou Heero serait le grand méchant loup ? »

« O.u.i. Ou Zorro… J'adore Zorro. »

Duo soupira.

« Ce n'est pas pour demain hélas, ni après demain, ni après après demain… J'ai beau laisser des indices ou autres, il ne comprend rien. »

« Pose-toi la question inverse. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Tu laisses trop d'indices aussi loufoques les uns que les autres… »

« Hey ! »

« Je n'avais pas fini. »

Duo grimaça et croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant. Quatre leva les yeux en l'air.

« Duo, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que lui il est logique. À chaque problème il y a sa solution, mais toi tu es le problème où les solutions sont multiples et inutiles puisque tu n'as aucun mode d'emploi. »

« Tu insinues que je suis une machine ? »

« Non. Mais dès qu'Heero arrive à s'adapter à toi, pouf tu changes la donne et là Heero n'a plus de reperds. »

« Mais je suis simple moi ! »

« Trowa et Wufei sont simples, toi tu es compliqué. Tu es comme une fille lorsque tu fais les boutiques, comme un mec lorsque tu es à un match de basket ou autres, un chien fou lorsque l'on se trouve dans un parc d'attraction, hystérique quand tu découvres un nouveau manga ou jeu vidéo et tu parles tout le temps en passant du coq à l'âne. Si ça c'est la simplicité explique- moi ce qu'est la complexité ? »

« Heero ! »

Duo avait répondu à Quatre avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

« Tu abuses. Heero est… C'est Heero quoi. »

« En clair… Heero peut être compliqué, mais moi non ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais tu es hors norme et Heero s'essouffle et va finir par aller butiner ailleurs. »

« Il butine ? Quel type de plante ? »

Quatre lui souri sadiquement.

« Les plantes carnivores. »

« AH RÉLÉNA. »

Quatre ne put se retenir de rire à la réaction effrayée de son ami. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il rassura Duo.

« Non… Toi. »

« JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS À RÉLÉNA. »

« Ça dépend pourquoi ! Parfois tu fais peur avec tes Heeeeeeeeeeeechaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn stridents. »

Duo était mort de honte.

« QUATRE WINNER. »

« Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je te comparais à une plante carnivore. »

Duo en arrêta de bouder.

« Ah ! Pourquoi alors ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de manger. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inferieure et rougit encore plus.

« C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours faim et si je suis en pleine croissance. »

« Duo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais 1 mètre 81 depuis 2 ans. Crois-moi tu as fini de grandir physiquement, mais mentalement c'est pas gagné. »

Quatre se carapata aussi vite que cela lui fut possible. Une fois que Duo eut analysé la fin de la phrase de Quatre, il se mit à lui courir après sous le regard étonné d'autres étudiants de l'université.

-

« Heero, je suis du genre silencieux en général, mais là j'ai l'impressions d'être mort ! »

« Arrêtes le sport en chambre alors. »

Trowa sourit en coin.

« Tu confonds. Lorsque tu pratiques ce sport, tu es plus vivant que jamais. Toi par contre, tu devrais t'y mettre. Tu en es où avec Duo ? »

« Au point mort, comme moi. »

Trowa se permit un rire bref.

« Il faut que tu te rapproches de lui. »

Heero fixa Trowa apeuré.

« Tu veux vraiment ma mort ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

« Il me faudrait un mode d'emploi pour lui. Il est… il est… Je ne sais même pas s'il est gay d'ailleurs ! »

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Duo est doublement gay Heero et improvise. Prends-le à son propre jeu. »

« Quel jeu ? »

« Celui de te faire tourner en baka fini. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et le nez.

« Qu'entends-tu par là Trowa ? »

« Que tu n'y arriveras jamais, si tu veux le suivre. Par contre si tu l'épuises physiquement ou le bat sur son propre terrain, tu as des chances d'arriver à tes fins… Elles sont tordues ou pas tes fins ? »

Heero leva un sourcil à cette question.

« C'est toi le pervers ne confonds pas. »

Trowa hochât la tête en guise d'affirmation et sourit en coin.

-

Duo vers 15 heures de l'après-midi, était en grande discussion à l'ombre d'un arbre dans les jardins du campus avec Hilde, une étudiante suivant les mêmes cours que lui et qui était devenue une amie lorsque tout d'un coup, Heero débarqua dans son champ de vision.

« Hilde, je dois te laisser mon héros hétéro approche. »

Hilde pouffa et partit dans la direction opposée d'où arrivait Heero.

« He… »

« Duo, tu dois venir avec moi, il y a une expo d'un nouveau peintre qui semble très intéressante. »

« Hein… »

« Et je ne travaille pas ce soir on pourrait aller en boite, j'y vais rarement, histoire de voir si la musique a évolué depuis mes 17 ans. »

« Oui mai… »

« Vas te changer, tu as une tâche sur ta chemise, tu as encore mangé comme 4 ce midi, je vais posé mes affaires et je t'attends sous l'arche du campus, si tu es trop long je viendrais te chercher. À tout de suite. »

Duo resta planté comme un piquet une fois Heero disparu de son champ de vision.

« Mais que ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-

Heero une fois dans sa chambre se mit à hyper-ventiler. Puis une fois calmé, il se laissa glisser le long de sa porte.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Mais pourquoi il est pas normal à la fin. Comme mon père quoi ! Calme, posé et réfléchi. »

Heero soupira.

« Il est tellement beau. »

Puis afficha un sourire niais qu'il s'autorisait lorsqu'il était seul.

« Et il sent terriblement bon le matin. »

Une chose poilue arriva vers lui en sautillant.

« Que fais-tu hors de ta cage toi ? »

Heero prit le lapin nain angora de couleur grise dans ses mains et se releva pour aller le remettre dans sa cage.

Une fois fait, Heero changea de chemise pour le fun.

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, Heero se trouvait derrière la porte de chambre du campus de Duo.

« Déjà ! Ma… »

« Tu ne vas pas mettre 3 heures pour un haut. »

Heero pénétra dans la chambre de Duo sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à nouveau.

« Quel bordel ! »

« J'ai pas… »

« Pas le temps… Tiens celle-ci fera l'affaire. Elle sent bon, donc elle est propre et noire que demander de mieux. Allez, allez l'expo c'est pas jusqu'à 20 heures du soir. »

Duo pétrifié d'étonnement fixait Heero comme s'il avait un extraterrestre devant lui. Les yeux de ma mort que lui lança Heero quelques instants après en tapant du pied d'impatience, le ramena sur terre et Duo se dépêcha de mettre la chemise choisie par Heero.

Duo rougit d'un coup. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu depuis l'arrivée d'Heero. Bien sûr Heero l'avait déjà vu en maillot de bain à la piscine, mais là il était dans sa chambre.

« Mets-toi à l'ombre plus tôt la prochaine fois que tu discutes avec Hilde, tu as pris un coup de soleil en plein visage. »

Duo rougit encore plus et tourna le dos à Heero.

Heero sourit en coin.

-

« Hee… Heero. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… tu marches trop vite. »

« Si tu pratiquais un autre sport que le blablatisme, tu ne serais pas essoufflé. Heureusement que tu ne fumes pas. Nous sommes arrivés… Alors, tu ne sautes pas partout, tu ne cries pas, tu n'accostes pas n'importe qui et surtout tu ne manges rien dans la galerie. »

Duo boudait.

« Je ne suis plus un gosse. »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Qui me harcelait pour une sucette il y a 48 heures ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Moi. »

« Donc si tu es sage, on mangera dans un fast-food. »

Un sourire immense s'afficha sur les lèvres de Duo.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Allez, tu entres et surtout comporte-toi en humain. »

Duo tira une tête que l'on pourrait qualifier « à mourir de rire » à la dernière remarque d'Heero. Duo n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur celle-ci d'ailleurs, car Heero l'avait fait pivoter face à la porte et poussé par les épaules à l'intérieur de la galerie. Puis il lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses. Duo en ouvrit les yeux en grand, ainsi que la bouche et rougit violement.

Heero toujours sourire en coin, ne s'occupa pas de lui et partit de son côté pour regarder les œuvres de l'artiste.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard Heero sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa chemise et regarda celui qui ne pouvait être qu'à l'origine de cela.

« Oui Duo ? »

« J'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira.

« C'est pas vrai. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre tes précautions avant ? »

« Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. »

« Retiens-toi. »

Duo se tortilla sur place et commença à chouiner.

« Que tu es chiant. »

Heero le prit par la main et le traina derrière lui. Duo rougit comme tout au contact des doigts d'Heero et ne put retenir un frisson.

« J'ai vu un café à l'angle de la rue, tu vas aller aux toilettes et moi je vais prendre un café. »

« Il a l'air louche le café ! »

« Duo c'est cela ou popol fait une sortie en centre ville. Ce qui n'est pas autorisé par la loi. »

Arrivé au café, Duo ne traina pas dans les toilettes et revient rapidement se coller à Heero qui avait pris un café au lait.

« T'essuies pas dans ma chemise propre »

« Désolé, c'est un café au lait ? »

« Hn. »

« Mais tu ne bois que du café noir. »

« Hn, mais je me suis dit que tu voulais peut être aussi boire un café et ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on boit dans le même verre. »

Duo fut tellement touché par cela qu'il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Duo secoua la tête en signe de négation et prit la tasse qu'Heero avait faite glisser vers lui.

« On retourne à la galerie après ? »

« Oui. »

Heero lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

« Merci 'Ro. »

« De rien. »

-

Duo s'était donné à fond sur la piste de dance.

Heero aussi d'ailleurs. Mais Heero avait un avantage certain par rapport à Duo niveau endurance physique, étant capitaine de l'équipe de karaté et remplaçant dans celle de basket de l'université.

Duo lui avait pris l'option théâtre, juste pour passer le temps.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent vers 1 heure du matin au campus, Duo était mort de fatigue. Heero prétexta avoir un livre à lui rendre, avant qu'il n'aille dans sa chambre. Duo essaya de lui dire que cela pouvait attendre, mais Heero ne lui lassa pas finir ses phrases en enchainant sur la galerie ou la soirée qu'ils venaient de passée ensemble.

Heero Yuy avait réussi à souler Duo Maxwell et pour en arriver là, il fallait être un maître et des années d'expérience comme Duo savait le faire avec Heero.

Lorsque Heero alluma la lumière de sa chambre, Duo fixa la boule de poils au sol en train d'essayer de manger un tube de colle en bâton. Heero lui leva les yeux en l'air.

« C'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas une carotte, tu vas te péter une dent. »

« Tu as un lapin ? »

« Non. C'est celui de Trowa et Quatre, mais il les matait lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, donc ils l'ont mis en pension chez moi… Perle laisse ce tube de colle. »

« C'est mimi Perle. »

« Elle n'a que cela de mimi, ce lapin est pire qu'Houdini et il est comme toi, il bouffe tout. »

« Hey ! … Sa cage est peut-être cassée ? »

« Possible. Elle est là que depuis ce lundi. Ils l'ont retrouvée entre eux le matin, Quatre a hurlé lorsqu'elle l'a mordu. »

« Où ça ? »

« À ton avis. »

Duo après avoir écarquillé les yeux éclata de rire.

« Il s'en est pas venté le Quatre. »

« Elle ne l'a pas amputé non plus. Juste mordillé. »

Duo sourit.

« Je vais regarder sa cage et toi tu cherches le livre qui est à moi. »

« Hn. »

Duo trouva de suite où le problème se situait et en attendant de changer la cage, mit du scotch dans l'espoir que Perle ne le grignote pas.

« Voilà, j'ai fait au… Heero ! »

« Tu l'as laissé trainer il y a plus de 2 ans, lorsque tu étais venu avec toute la bande chez moi. J'ai tenté de te le rendre à plusieurs reprises, mais tu n'as pas de bouton " Off " pour t'arrêter lorsque tu es en route. »

Duo sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inferieure.

« Et tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui, j'ai lu ta BD du "Guide du célibataire". »

« Et ? »

« La prochaine fois laisse trainer le mode d'emploi de Duo Maxwell. »

Duo se rapprocha d'Heero et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es sûr d'en avoir toujours besoin ? »

« Pas forcement si je peux explorer par moi-même toute la complexité du prototype. »

« Je suis tout à toi alors Heero Yuy. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Avant toute chose Duo Maxwell, je vous interdis de vous faire tatouer quoi que ce soit sur le corps est-ce clair ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as entendu ? Alors tu m'écoutais à chaque fois que je parlais ? »

« Hn… Mais l'option " Off " chez toi ne serait pas du luxe ! »

« Hey ! »

Heero sourit en coin et attira à lui son Duo boudeur pour lui offrir son premier baiser, sous le regard pétillant de Perle.

**FIN  
du  
****LXXXIV**

Oh la vache c'est dur. J'ai fini à 10h10 le lundi matin ce texte.  
Les idées se tarissent et ne viennent pas non plus.  
Modeste OS qui je l'espère vous aura diverti un minimum.  
Sur ce…  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours, je dirais plus 15 jours pour le coup !

_Catirella _

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
